Jareth's Revenge A Labyrinth story
by SarineHartfilia
Summary: Its been ten years since Sarah defeated Jareth and left the Labyrinth, now a visit from the past has changed her life. Nothing is the same and it is up to her and the old gang to fix what has become of the citizens of the Underground. Will she choose to stay and help rebuild what was or will she choose to walk away one last time?


I am new to this so please bare with me. :D Any feed back is welcome. I am still trying to figure out how to make chapters... So sorry for the long block of text.

Chapter 1

Old Friends, New Faces

"Should you need us?" Those were the last words Sarah heard her friends say, as they departed once again to the Goblin City after the celebration of Jareth's defeat. It had now been ten long years since that day. She missed them, all of them, even the scary ones.

Sarah laid her head on the soft down pillow, staring up at the white ceiling. She had moved from her parents home into her own small apartment the moment she turned eighteen. In a hurry to escape her stepmother's strict rules and constant disdain. It had seemed like she was always being ridiculed by that woman.

She had tried to make amends with Irene soon after the events at the Labyrinth but, nothing ever worked. Toby was the only reason she still remained in the same city. Her relationship with him had become very close over the years and he didn't remember anything about what had happened. She had replaced her childish jealousy with love and acceptance for the little boy who she almost wished away.

Her mind often wandered to that time in the stair room. What would have happened if she had accepted Jareth's request. Would she be a Queen now? Would he have let Toby go free? Would she have been a slave to his every whim? Or would she had been cast aside the moment another naive girl wished her sibling away to the mercy of the great Goblin King? Those questions would remain forever in her mind never to cross her lips for fear he might return. Although she truly longed to see those dark brooding eyes filled with so much passion. That smile that made her insides tighten even at such a young age as she was when she last saw him. Sarah knew that deep down she loved Jareth but it was her duty to protect her brother. At all costs.

The sound of the phone ringing snapped her out of those intense memories. Glancing at the name on the small screen,she let out a groan. "Hello, Irene. What can I help you with today?" She grimaced at the uptight sound of her stepmother's voice.

"Hello, Sarah. Toby has wandered off again, I swear he is more and more like you. I assume he will be headed your way soon. Could you be a darling and keep him there for the night? Your Father and I would like to go out and you know how he hates to be left alone."

Sarah hated the way her stepmother could always manage to sound so sweet when she wanted somthing. Agreeing to watch her brother she quickly hung up the phone, not wanting to hear that woman's voice for another second. Heading into the kitchen she began preparing to make dinner for herself and Toby. She decided to make his favorite Chicken Cordon Bleu. As she began slicing the chicken, the doorbell rang. Sarah washed her hands and quickly ran to answer the door.

"Toby how many times have I asked you not to-" A tall man wearing a long black trench coat stopped her mid sentence. This was definitely not her younger brother. He was tall, at least six foot five. His rich brown hair was pulled back into a low ponytail. She couldn't see his face as his back was to her, but there was definitely something very familiar about the way he stood.

"Can I help you?" She gasped as he slowly turned around. Sarah could not believe her eyes. Although he looked completely different, his honey toned skin was smooth and he appeared in his early twenties, she could see in his deep blue eyes the same compassion and thoughtfulness that had touched her heart all those years ago.

"Hog….Hoggle? Is that you?" The man smiled and she instantly knew it was him. Wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug she had never thought she would see him again.

"Sarah you are squeezing me….I ….Can't…..Breathe!" He laughed as she quickly let go. "So I can assume you have loads of questions. But before I can explain I must ask you if you have seen any of the others as of yet?"

"Others? What are you talking about? You are the only one to contact me in over ten years. What happened to you? You are _Human, _I mean don't get me wrong you look amazing but how? How did this happen?" She had so many questions for him but she didn't want to waste time, cause she didn't know how long he had to stay. Instead she chose to invite him in. She knew Toby would be there soon and she couldn't wait for them to meet.

"Sarah, There are a lot of things I must tell you but first comes first. You and your brother are in severe danger. We must get you both back to Goblin City before it is too late. Sir Didymus and Ludo are waiting for us at the gate. You remember them don't you?" Sarah's head swam with all he was saying.

"Of course I remember them, I remember all of you! What kind of danger are we in? I would love nothing more than to go back with you all but I cant, I have a life here now. Where were you all these years? When I _needed_ you all?" She wanted to cry, and that was something she had trained herself not to allow herself to do.

All these years and she had never once heard from any of her friends. She had been so lonely at times that she wanted nothing more than to just give up. She had always felt she was being punished for not accepting Jareth's offer, then there were times she felt her punishment was because she had indeed wished Toby away.

"Sarah, I know you felt we abandoned you, and you have every right to be angry, but please know that there wasn't a day that went by that I didn't think of you. It was you that taught me to find my Humanity and defeat the fear that held me. Jareth lost his mind after you left, all portals were shut and no one had a way to your world. Believe me we tried, Ludo even went to Jareth and begged him to let us at least see how you were doing, but that ended in Ludo being threatened with the Bog. Then last week, there was a break in the boundaries and somehow everyone that had been turned into Goblins had been restored to their former self, including myself. Although no one is for sure what happened. When we went to find Jareth for answers he was no where to be found. So I looked into one of his Crystals and saw you, He had been using it to keep a watch on you. I knew you and Toby would be in danger so we found a way through the barrier and well here I am."

Sarah sat in silence as Hoggle told her everything. She didn't know why but a small part of her wanted Jareth to come for her, even though she knew that would end badly. Or would it? Thoughts of the time she was in the Labyrinth had been coming more and more of late and now she thought she knew why….Jareth. He must have been somehow pulling her memories and making her think about all those times.

"Okay Hoggle, We will go with you, Toby should be here any minute then we can leave. Once he gets here though, let me do all the talking. He doesn't remember anything of his time in Goblin City and I would like it to stay that way." Sarah walked back into the kitchen to finish preparing dinner. She knew that this might be her last meal in her apartment and so she wanted to make it special. Something told her she might not be coming home after this…

* * *

Toby waited patiently for the little glowing man to indicate that he could now cross the almost empty street. He knew he could go at any time and not get run over by oncoming traffic but he wanted to wait for the light, Sarah had always taught him to be patient and wait. "Being in a rush is foolish" she always said. He knew she was right too. Some might think he worshiped his sister, but in truth he respected her a great deal. Everyone always treated him as a child but not her, she always made him feel like his feelings and opinions mattered even though he was only eleven and a half years old. So yes, he treated her like she was gold. She deserved nothing less.

"So you are going to your sister's huh?" Toby stopped as a man appeared before him. He could have sworn there wasn't anyone in front of him before. the man was strange looking, but familiar. He wore a tight pair of black skinny jeans, a very loose fitting white organza shirt that flowed in the wind from the now passing cars, and completed his odd outfit with a pair of heeled biker boots. The strangest part of this man was his soft white hair that rested just above his shoulders. Black eyes stared back at the boy in amusement. Toby felt he knew this man but, could not place him.

"Sorry dude, I don't talk to strangers." Toby headed for the street once again.

"Ahh I see Sarah has taught you well, young Toby, but you see I am no stranger. You and I have met many years ago. Don't you wonder where all those dreams come from?"Toby stopped. He knew Sarah's name. He knew about the nightmares. Wanting answers Toby turned to the man. "OK so you have my attention. What do you want?" The man smiled, it chilled Toby to the bone.

"Here take my hand and I will help you unlock those memories my dear, sweet Sarah has tried so hard to keep from you." Toby knew he shouldn't, every fiber of his body said run, run to Sarah she would know what to do. But in the end curiosity won out and Toby placed his hand in the strange mans.

The sky changed to a dark purple with peach and burgundy undertones . In the distance Toby could make out what looked like a huge castle sitting in the middle of a vast maze. He recognized this place, he knew every tiny rock, and bush and corner. This was the place from his nightmares.

"You feel it don't you, the feeling that you belong here. My name is Jareth and I, am the King of the Goblins. You were taken from me when you were a babe. I feel all your sister's efforts have been in vain. Ahhh my boy welcome home. Soon we will have a little family reunion with my love, and with you by my side she can never refuse. I am going to make you a prince my son. You will never want for anything as long as you stand by my side. So what is your choice? Stay here with me or go back to that boring life in your realm?"

Toby thought about everything Jareth was saying, he knew deep down it was a ploy to get Sarah here, but anything was better than where he lived." Okay sir, I accept, I will stay here but you have to do me one favor please. Dont use me to get to Sarah, thats what my mom does to her all the time and she hates that more than anything."

Jareth smiled and nodded in agreement, he knew just having Toby on his side would sway Sarah toward his will. His plan was working. Soon he would be with the woman he loved once again. And this time it would be forever.

* * *

Chapter 2

The Underground

"We are almost there, its just on the other side of the clock tower." Hoggle and Sarah made their way towards the portal to the Underground. They received word from Sir Didymus that his sources had said that Jareth had returned to Goblin City and brought a young boy matching Toby's description with him. In a panic Sarah had gathered a small duffel bag with a few necessities and items she couldn't live without and now here they were standing before a large open portal. On the other side she could see the Labyrinth and the one place she had hoped she would never see again, the Castle beyond the Goblin City.

"Well, lets do this." Sarah took one last glance back at the world she was leaving behind. She knew it would be the last time she would ever see her home again. Hoggle gently patted her hand and helped her through the portal. The moment they crossed the threshold it closed shut.

"My Lady! How we have missed you!" A short man with sandy blonde hair and a thick mustache bowed low before her. He wore an old worn patch over his left eye. His other eye a deep honey color shined at the sight of her. Next to him sat a shaggy Old English Sheepdog with his tail wagging and his tongue sticking out of his mouth.

"Sir Didymus? Wow you look so different! Ambrosius you haven't changed a bit though." Sarah laughed as the dog jumped up and gave her a wet kiss on the cheek. When she turned around she noticed a large, stocky red haired boy with light brown eyes that lit up when he saw her. He was standing shyly next to Hoggle. Immediately she recognized the boy as her fellow companion and friend Ludo. He looked so different as a Human. Reaching out she gave him a huge hug.

"I missed you so much, Ludo. I have missed you all so much. Now we are all together again, and once again it is to save my brother. As long as I have you all by my side I know all will be okay." Sarah smiled. She knew they would all have many tasks and challenges ahead of them but together they would prevail.

"Sarah, let us go hence forth, together we will save thy brother and the day as well!" Sir Didymus may have changed physically but he was still the brave knight she had loved.

Together the friends left the sight of the portal and headed once more for the castle beyond the Goblin City.

Upon arriving at the Labyrinth gates Sarah noticed just how much had changed in the last decade. The stone walls were covered in thick vines. there were no mean little fairies fluttering around. The pond where she first met Hoggle was dried and falling apart. She smiled at the memory of their first encounter, he had been urinating in that very pond. She glanced back at him and knew he was thinking of the same thing as his cheeks were on fire. Her smile broadened.

"Lets hurry and get inside, night fast approaches and we all don't want to be out here after dusk." Shaking off the embarrassing memory Hoggle led the way through another opening that was hidden beneath more vines. Sarah was even more shocked at the condition of the long hallway that once frustrated her so. Most of the walls had crumbled down and all the little bushes with eyes had shriveled up. they passed the area where The Worm and his wife lived and it too was gone. Sarah was saddened at the thought that they might not have survived.

"Hoggle there used to live a Worm and his wife here, do you know what happened to them?" The sadness in his eyes reflected her own.

"Yes, I know what became of them. A lot has happened in the past ten years Sarah. We have all had to adapt at being changed and having everything we know ripped from us. Some of us loved being what we were. Others were happy to be returned to their original form. As for Mr. Worm and his wife, that was their original form so when the change happened they left. They are alive but gone from this place." Sarah felt a pang of guilt, had all this happened because she had defied Jareth? Did they all have to suffer because she chose to save her brother? She swore that she would make this right. Somehow.

"Hoggle, I will find a way to fix this. I'm sorry. Had I know he would do all this then I would have stayed." Ludo placed his hand comfortingly on her shoulder.

"Sarah not fault, Sarah is friend. We fix this. Ludo fix Sarah." He pointed to her heart. After all the transformation Ludo underwent he still sounded and talked the same. Sarah felt comfort in that thought. That they all were human but still had the same personalities.

"Alright people we must hurry, dusk is upon us and we must be swift." Sir Didymus led the way through an array of winding corridors until they came to a large set of doors. One door had a moon carved into it the other a sun. Hoggle knocked three times on the door with the moon. It slowly opened to reveal a long stairway that spiraled downward.

"We will be safe in here for the night. Didymus you shut the door tightly behind you. We dont want any of _them _creeping in behind us." Whatever Hoggle was talking about sent shivers down her spine. The scariest thing she ever encountered in the Labyrinth was the Fireys and they didn't even scare Hoggle. So these things must be very bad to have him worried.

It seemed like they had traveled about a mile down that staircase when it stopped in front of a small stone door. Hoggle reached into a bag hanging from his waist that was hidden beneath his trench coat. Sarah remembered the small red leather pouch that she had once stolen from him. A smile touched her lips. "Do you still have my bracelet?"

"I never lose sight of what's mine." Hoggle smiled and pulled a tiny little beaded bracelet from the bag. Then looked into Sarah's eyes. There was so much meaning in his words but he dared not tell her. the memory of Jareth's threat still lingering in the back of his mind. He knew Jareth would keep his word if Sarah ever did truly kiss him and he feared The Bog of Eternal Stench more than anything. He returned the bracelet to the pouch then pulled out a small rusted key, opened the door and motioned for everyone to enter.

The room was dark but she could make out some furniture scattered around. Hoggle made his way to a small table and lit a candle. The glare making shadows bounce off the walls giving the room a terrifying ambiance. Hoggle then proceeded to light several more candles which lightened the room tremendously. Once they were all settled down to wait out the night, Sarah asked what had happened to this place.

"Once you left and returned home, all seemed well, or so we thought." Hoggle sat by Sarah, he felt she should know the truth. "After the celebration at your house that night we all returned home to find Jareth seething with anger. He soon locked all the portals to the other realms and blocked the way in or out of the Labyrinth. He was so angry over losing you that he forgot his duty to his people. About five years after you left, several citizens tried to escape or leave Goblin City and as punishment Jareth turned them into Hollow Wraiths, they could only come out at night but, if they see you then they would catch you and turn you into one of them. They feed off the living energy that they feel was stolen from them. These have become dark times Sarah. Thats about when the walls began to crumble and it was like the Labyrinth had a direct connection to The Goblin King himself. The more despair he felt the more ruined and destroyed everything became.

Then about a month ago we noticed a shift in the atmosphere, most of us began returning to our original states, Human. Scared, the Goblins ran to Jareth for help but found out he had vanished. I believe that is what caused the change to happen. I think that because our King had left us, the magic keeping us bound to him and this land faded and with no Goblin King there would be no Goblins. Although now that he has returned it remains to be seen what will become of us. Some want to return to their old lives as humans and others wish to stay as Goblins. Lets just hope that we can save Toby before Jareth has him turned into a Goblin. Our focus can be that for now, the rest can come later." Hoggle settled down next to Sarah on a cushion on the dirt floor. Sarah's mind still reeled with all the information she was just told.

"So because I chose to save my brother all this happened?" Sadness filled her. Then Hoggle stood up and pulled her to him, holding her close.

"Never blame yourself for that man's actions and choices. He was the one that couldn't accept defeat. He was the one that wouldn't let you go. Jareth caused all this not you, never you." Anger coursed through Hoggle as he felt Sarah's tears through his shirt. _Damn you Jareth!_ He thought, wow history really does repeat itself.

Exhausted Sarah let Hoggle lay her down on the little makeshift bed, Ludo curled up next to her and soon everyone fell asleep. Tomorrow was going to be a long day and they still had barely breached the Labyrinth.

* * *

"Sarah, wake up, My Love, come to me. I need you, Toby needs you. Leave them behind they will only hold you back. Come find us." Sarah woke up with a start. Had she been dreaming or had Jareth really been calling her to him? Everyone was still asleep around her. She watched Hoggle with awe as he looked so peaceful. Ludo called out in his sleep and she quickly went to comfort him. He kept saying, "Not Sarah, My friend, No hurt Sarah." She wondered if Jareth was trying to contact him through dreams as well. When she tried to wake him he didn't stir, then she moved on to wake the others. No one budged. She screamed "WAKE UP!" Nothing. Just when she was about to shake Hoggle a voice came out of the darkness.

" I wouldn't do that if i were you. If they wake in this state they will never really wake and they will be no better than the Hollow Wraiths. I understand you are searching for me?"

Sarah turned to see Jareth leaning casually against the wall. She wanted to punch the smug look off his face.

"Release them Jareth, its me you want, not them." Jareth moved closer to her. She could feel his breath brush against her cheek as he leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"You are right, I do want you, but I love a good game of hide and seek. I'll tell you what, I will release your friends but, you have thirteen hours to find me or they will fall back to sleep and never wake up. Hmmm this sounds awfully familiar doesn't it." Sarah stared at him in disbelief.

"You are so cruel, you would wager their life away, just like that. How could you ever think that I would be with a monster like you? I will not play into your sick games Jareth, I am not a girl anymore. You cant control me or did you forget that?" Jareth sneered at her reminder of that night when he lost everything. All because of one little book.

"Very well, you win, I could never really harm your young friends. I am a Goblin King remember and well they are not Goblins anymore are they? So how can I get you to see that I am not the monster that you make me out to be? I have freed all the children that were turned into Goblins. I did that for you. What more can I do?"

"Well for starters you could release my brother, Toby."

"Ahh that I cannot do, you see your baby brother chose to come here, of his own free will. He was not wished here by a callous sibling or parent. He walked with me hand and hand through that portal. He wants you to come rule with me, he wants to be by your side. Come Sarah, don't fight me anymore. come be with us and help me fix this land."

Sarah woke up to Hoggle pouring cold water on her face. "AHHH What are you DOING!?" Sarah slumped back against the bed. All that had been a dream, or had it? Hoggle, Sir Didymus and Ludo all were staring at her.

"What is it? Did I miss something?" Sarah said lightheartedly.

"What were you dreaming about?" The serious look on Hoggle's face made her freeze. Could they had known she was dreaming about Jareth?

"What does it matter? It was just a dream nothing more, nothing less." She hoped. Hoggle then gave her a hug and helped her to her feet.

"You are right, it shouldn't matter. Besides if it was of any importance you would share it with us right?" His smile warmed her but his words ate at her, should she tell them about the dream? She wanted to tell them so badly but some small part of her wouldn't let her confide that information to them, not yet. Maybe when the time is right, if that time ever comes.

* * *

Chapter 3

Hollow Wraiths and Transformation

Toby watched nervously as Jareth paced around the huge Throne room. This was where he and the Goblin King had waited all those years ago for Sarah to get through the Labyrinth. Once they had arrived at the Castle, Jareth had shown Toby a crystal that allowed him to tap into his memories from long ago. Sarah had wished him 's mind couldn't get over the fact that his sister had actually hated him at one point. All these years and she never once complained when she would have to babysit him or change her plans to make sure he was taken care of. Was it guilt? Did she still hate him? So many questions ran through his mind. One thing was for sure, he would get answers from her.

"Why is your sister so stubborn?" Jareth stopped pacing and sat down on his throne, with one leg propped up onto the armrest he turned to Toby. "I am going to have to come up with a clever way to get her attention. Any suggestions?"

Toby threw up his arms, "I don't know, man. It seems like everything I thought I knew is a lie so I don't think I will be much help. What about the dream thing you did? That didn't work?"

Jareth pulled a small round Crystal out of the air, turning it in his hand he stared deep into it. He could see Sarah and the others clearly as they made their way around the broken stones and walls of his once beautiful Labyrinth. He watched in anger as she tripped and that damned Hoggle helped her up and placed his hand around her waist to steady her. He couldn't wait to see the look on Hoggle's face when he decided to turn him back into the hideous dwarf he had once been. "Ahh my friend, your days as a human are numbered. Enjoy them while they last."

Toby watched in awe as Jareth began to spin several Crystal balls in one hand. He could see his sister clearly in them. She was standing in the middle of a vast forest, talking with these strange looking men with wiry bright red hair. Their huge eyes and large nose and ears gave them an even stranger appearance. He wished he could make out what they were over to stand next to Jareth he thought he might be able to read their lips.

"Unfortunately that is the one thing my crystals can not do, listen in to what people are saying. I have tried and all i can get is jumbled up bits of a conversation. Very annoying is it not? Never the less we have to use what we have to keep the advantage. If you really would like to hear what is being said then follow me. This other way is more of a challenge but it allows me to hear and see all I need to." Jareth motioned for Toby to follow him into a room off to the side. It was much smaller than the throne room, the only furniture being a tiny wooden table with three legs. There was a plain golden goblet in the center of the table. Jareth picked it up and smiled. Toby wasn't quite sure if he could trust that grin just yet but he felt he really had no choice.

"Drink and clear your mind, the rest shall follow." Handing the goblet to Toby Jareth waited and watched as the boy took a big gulp of the dark liquid. It took a moment but soon Toby's form began to change.

"What's happening to me?" Toby could feel his body going numb all over. Then he could see tiny white and grey feathers popping out of every pore on his body. It wasn't painful just felt really weird. He slowly started to feel his body change shape, soon he was fluttering around the room. He had turned into a small barn owl. He felt so liberated. He flew around the room in circles. He could see Jareth change into an owl as well. Toby was astonished to learn they could still communicate.

"In this form we can see and hear without detection. Come my young friend lets go spy on your sister." Toby could hear the mischievousness in Jareth.

"How were you able to change without drinking from the cup?" Toby asked.

"I did have to drink from it, long ago, before I learned how to control it." Jareth closed out the memories of that time, when he was a boy himself and had been chosen as King. "I will one day tell you my story, until then lets leave it at that." The two flew off, out one of the castle windows, heading south toward Sarah and her friends.

* * *

"We can't take off our heads, or our arms, legs or any other body part!" Firey one tugged at his head to emphasize. Sarah listened as the angry Firey's ranted about their current condition. They too had been affected by the change. She almost burst into laughter at the sight of them. Short, skinny little men with thick red hair and bushy eyebrows. They were a sight to behold. She and the others had left early in the morning for Jareth's castle. The forest was the fastest way to the Goblin City as long as they stayed on the right path. That was why they now traveled with the Firey's. They were the only ones who knew the right way to go.

Sarah was hesitant after the last run in she had with them. Hoggle assured her they would be more willing to help and less frightening and he was right. She now watched as one of the others kept complaining about being human and how it had made his life hell. She almost felt pity for them. Had they not tried to dismember her the last time then she would have probably felt a little more sympathetic.

"How are you holding up?" Hoggle appeared beside her. Since she had woke up from her dream he had been persistent in staying near her.

"As I have said a thousand times, Hoggle I am fine." She felt bad for sounding annoyed but she was. She hadn't even told him about her nightmare of Jareth but he was acting as if he already knew.

"I am sorry Sarah, I just have this nagging feeling that you are not telling me something." He knew she was hiding something from him, and he knew it had to do with his former master. Hoggle left her side to catch up with Didymus.

Once they reached the edge of the forest the Fireys parted ways with them. The oldest looking Firey asked to speak to Sarah alone for a moment. "Sarah, you must be warned, the Goblin King isn't a fool. I know he has been plaguing your dreams, I still have my perceptive abilities. I know you are against him but in the end all I ask is that you follow your heart. I hate being in this confining form, we all do so please do hurry and try to fix this. Also take this." He handed her a glowing bright red stone. "For luck." He gave her a soft pat on the arm and together they walked back to her friends.

As they headed North toward the looming city Sarah's stomach lurched. How had they come so far in such a short time? The sky was beginning to darken as the sun sank low beyond the horizon. Hoggle and Sir Didymus were on alert as they cleared the forest. It was then Sarah heard the high pitched screeching coming from behind her. Hoggle withdrew a long sabre from underneath his coat. Its jewel encrusted hilt shined brightly in the moonlight.

"Get behind me" He shoved Sarah behind him and in one swift motion drove his sword through the torso of what looked like a thick shadow with glowing green eyes. More were upon them, at an alarming rate. Grabbing Sarah by the arm he led her over by a tall shrub.

"Stay here and don't make a noise. I will come back for you." Hoggle left her there to join the others in combat. She could hear the sounds of the battle going on around her and she felt helpless just hiding there as a child would do. Spying a large rock she picked it up, she could use this as a weapon if needed. Just then a shadowy figure emerged from behind her. Before she had time to react a thin hand wrapped around her wrist and pulled her out of harms way.

Sarah stared at the all too familiar face. Standing there in the darkness, Jareth looked every bit as frightening and powerful as before. Her heart stopped, why was it so hard for her to breathe? Before she could speak, he was gone. Just as fast as he had saved her, he melted away into the shadows. She hated the way her heart felt. Gathering the rest of her dignity she grabbed a nearby tree branch. She would not be a damsel in distress.

"I thought I told you to stay back" Hoggle said through clenched teeth as she stood beside him. Ludo came over to stand next to them. She could see the Wraiths more clearly, they were still in Goblin form but their bodies were almost transparent. The emptiness in their eyes helped Sarah understand why they were called Hollow Wraiths. Sharp talon like nails reached out trying to claw her. Hoggle swiped it with his sword. Another Wraith dogged his blow and caught Ludo. The young boy screamed then began to hum in a echoing loud voice. Several large boulders came crashing through giving them time to make their escape.

They headed for a cave that was hidden behind some shrubbery. Sarah breathed a sigh of relief as Ludo called on his rock friends one last time to close the entrance. Hoggle whirled on her. Anger and fear twisting his features. "Just what the hell do you think you were doing back there? You could have been turned into one of those hellish beings!" She had never seen anyone so angry.

"I'm truly sorry for worrying you Hoggle, but I can't just stand by and watch as my friends are being attacked." Sarah reached out and gently placed her hand on his shoulder. That fueled his anger even more.

"Worrying me? You scared the hell out of me! I have lost you once before and I refuse to do so again. Friends? Is that all I am to you Sarah? A _friend_? I should have known, its him isn't it? Jareth, the bane of my existence. Why can't you see that I love you, not him!" Hoggle stopped when he realized what he had said aloud. Everyone stared at him, each one shocked at his confession. It was too late now to take it back. Sarah knew the truth now.

Didymus and Ludo decided they should give the others privacy so they started a small camp fire at the back of the cave. Sarah could not believe what she was hearing. Hoggle in love with her? She couldn't speak even though she knew she should. How had this happened? Thinking back on all the times he had saved her and been there when she needed him, she should have known.

Sarah was lost. She wanted to comfort him. Her feelings for him were there but they were not what she felt for Jareth. Although she knew those feelings would get her hurt someday. It was safe with Hoggle, but the only real love she had for him was that of a brother. Now how to let him down gently. She was about to do just that when a loud boom shook the cave.

Ludo and Didymus jumped to their feet, Hoggle grabbed Sarah and quickly pushed her behind him. The rock wall began to slowly move from in front of the cave's entrance.

Sarah stayed behind Hoggle this time. A large man stood now where the boulder had been. He reminded Sarah of one of the Tweedle brothers from _Alice in wonderland._

"Is there a reason you all are blocking my home?" The plump man sounded more curious than angry.

"We apologize sir but we needed shelter from the Wraiths. They were attacking us when we stumbled upon this dwelling." Sir Didymus bowed low to the man in front of them."We shall leave at once." The man cave a curt nod and allowed them to carry on.

* * *

None of them were aware of the two barn owls perched high on a branch of an aging yew tree. Watching them as they continued on with their journey. Jareth and Toby waited till Sarah and her friends were a good distance from them before they reverted to their human forms.

"Wow that was amazing!" Toby exclaimed. "I can't believe I was an owl. A real flying hooting owl. I want to thank you for what you did for my sister back there. Had you not shown up she would have been a goner for sure."

"Yes, she would have, but that dwarf Hoggle is going to try to win her heart. Toby, we must move our plan into action before it is too late. I can not be defeated...not again." Jareth shifted once again, Toby following suit, they headed back toward the castle.

Once they returned Toby listened as Jareth laid out his plans. They seemed almost sinister but Toby knew it would be for the best. He only stopped Jareth a couple of times to ask questions or get more details. Jareth had to keep reminding himself that Toby was still a boy no matter how mature he seemed.

As soon as Jareth felt they had every detail perfected he checked his Crystals to see the location of Sarah and the others. It didn't surprise him that they had already reached the gates to the city. He stared at Sarah, maybe he should send her another dream? Slowly he began spinning the Crystals. Once they reached the right momentum he sent several off. Just like before, only this time they were to help Sarah remember instead of forget. Remember the strong connection they had.

* * *

Chapter 4

Goblin City

Sarah, Hoggle, Sir Didymus, Ludo and Ambrosius all reached the old iron gates of the Goblin City. The only difference now from before was they were not under attack. They walked right in, Sarah was shocked at how deserted and desolate the city looked. The houses that once occupied the citizens were now abandoned and falling apart. Even the flagstone walkways had weeds sprouting from them and were crumbling.

"Hoggle what happened to this place? You all have only been human for about a month correct? Surely this place has been abandoned for longer than that." They rounded a corner and Sarah could not believe her eyes. Most of the buildings were caved in, it looked as though a huge battle had happened.

"Yes Sarah, we have only been human a short time, but before the change there was some differences of opinions that led to the abandonment and destruction of Goblin City. It wasn't until the change happened that all the fighting ceased. Then everyone was confused and either ran away or hid. The Goblin city will regain its glory once things are back in order. What the hell?" Hoggle grabbed Sarah by the arm and quickly ushered her and the others into a nearby abandoned hut.

Hoggle, what are you doing?" Sarah screeched as she pulled away.

"Shhh. I saw a Hollow Wraith" Hoggle motioned for everyone to lie low and be quiet. Sarah peeked out of a small hole in one of the walls. Sure enough there was a Wraith heading straight for them. He was soon joined by others, at least six more. They seemed to be searching for something. Darting in and out of houses, in a blind fury. Sarah motioned for everyone to hide.

There wasn't many places to take cover. The hut only consisted of a few scattered pieces of wooden furniture. A broken table, a chair that had the cushion ripped off and a fallen over bookshelf. The cupboards were all still intact and large enough for each person to hide inside one. Quickly and quietly they each hid from the Hollow Wraiths.

As soon as she closed the cabinet a Wraith busted through the hut's doorway. She could hear a hissing sound, like a snake as it passed her by. Sarah dared not make a noise. Another one had entered. It sounded like they were communicating to each other, a gargling whisper then a loud angry hiss. After they moved around the small house, one last time they left.

Sarah waited a good ten minutes before she slowly opened the cabinet. Hoggle and the others were still waiting. Crouching low she was about to open one of the other cabinet doors when a loud shrill scream erupted from behind her. She turned just in time to see one of the Wraiths coming at her, hands stretched out, claws bared.

"Sarah RUN!" Hoggle bounded from his hiding spot as well did the others. They all headed for the open door. There were too many of them. The Wraiths began coming after them. Hoggle grabbed Sarah's hand and ran as fast as he could without looking back, toward the castle. The others following suit, Sir Didymus wanted to turn around and fight but even he was smarter than that.

"SARAHHH" Ludo shouted as a Hollow Wraith grabbed him and pulled him into an empty hut.

"Stop! Hoggle we have to go after him." Sarah jerked free and turned around. Hoggle wrapped his arm around her slender waist and threw her over his shoulder. She kicked and screamed in protest. "Set me down you crazy fool! We have to go save Ludo! Hoggle! Let me Go!" Sarah was crying by now and angry at Hoggle. He ran up the steps that led to the castle. The large ornate doors were open, there were thick chains on each side fastened to the castle wall. Quickly he ran inside, Sir Didymus and his dog right behind them. Didymus closed the doors and barred them shut with a huge wooden beam.

Once they were a safe inside and out of sight of the Wraiths, he let her down. Sarah punched him square in the jaw. Tears of sadness and anger streaked down her cheeks. "Ouch!" Hoggle rubbed his face where she had hit him. "Damnit, Sarah I had no choice, once a Wraith even touches you, you become like them. Ludo was my friend too. You think if there had been any other way I wouldn't have gone back after him? I have lost many comrades and friends to these things. Sarah I wont lose you to them as well."

She could see the hurt in his eyes, the pain of losing those he had loved. This was all Jareth's fault. Had he not abandoned his kingdom then none of this would have happened. Hoggle would still have his friends, the Labyrinth would still be beautiful and they would have never lost Ludo. Anger at Jareth seared through her. She wanted to punish Jareth. Hurt him. Make him pay for all of this.

Sarah marched from the castle's foyer toward the throne room. Leaving behind her bewildered companions. She was going to go to Jareth and demand he fix everything. Even if it cost her. She would make all this right. He was the only way to save Ludo, The Goblins,The Labyrinth, the whole city and most of all her Brother.

The Throne room was empty, aside from the linens and dishes littering the stone floor. It was the same as that day. The day she faced Jareth and took back the child that was stolen. Her mind swam with memories. She recalled every detail. The way the place had smelled of strong liquor and rich musk. The sounds of a war going on outside between the rocks and the Goblins. Then she remembered her encounter in the room of stairs. How long ago it had been and so much had changed. She had changed.

The others had caught up to her. "Sarah, this time we will go with you." Hoggle wasn't about to let her face Jareth alone again. Not this time. She nodded in agreement and together they headed for the room of stairs.

* * *

Chapter 5

Stair ways and Stone walls

Jareth smiled as he watched Sarah and her friends through a round crystal ball he was sliding from one hand to the other. All was going as planned. Ludo being caught though was just the thing needed to push Sarah. He did feel bad about making her shed tears but, it was something that had to be done.

"Jareth not hurt Sarah?" Jareth turned to the young red haired boy.

"Ofcourse not my young friend. Sarah will never be harmed. You should feel lucky my dear Ludo, we were able to save you from those terrible Wraiths before they did some real damage. We wouldn't want Sarah to hate me too much for your death."

Thinking back, Ludo was sure he was going to die. Then just as that Wraith had grabbed him and he was screaming for Sarah the shadowy thing fell to the ground dead. The Goblin King standing behind him in his majestic glory, sword in hand. Thats when Ludo learned that if you kill a Wraith before you are turned then you would not become one.

"I'm worried she is going to blame you for what happened to Ludo, you must go to her and explain everything Jareth." Ludo watched as a young boy with unruly bright blonde hair came up behind them. His features resembled an uncanny likeness to Sarah. He knew immediately that this boy was Toby.

"Don't you worry my dear boy. Sarah is going to soon learn the truth. She is about to enter the room of stairs, once they go in there the rest is as Sarah would say, a piece of cake." Toby did not feel as confident as Jareth was. He felt his sister was going to try to take him and run as she had before. He still had many questions for her. She had wished him away and then denied him a future as a Goblin Prince.

He knew why she had done what she did. Years ago when he was much younger she had told him a story about the one man she had loved and had to leave to protect those she cared about. Then he thought she was just telling him another bedtime story. He now knew she was talking about Jareth.

Toby sat back against the wall, The room they were now in seemed more dungeon like than the throne room, there were no windows and only one door led to the way out. Although the room itself was rather large, it had a few pieces of furniture lying around. A large oversized chair, its dark red fabric looked as though it was soaked in blood. A small round table with three legs sat next to it. Then there was the bed. It was shabby, no blankets or pillows and only a thin layer of grey fabric was stretched over dried straw that poked out from several spots.

"Ahh they are on the move." Jareth's excitement caught Toby's and Ludo ran to Jareth's side to watch as Sarah and the others made their way to the stair room. It was in here that Toby remembered how she had searched for him. She didn't understand then that he ran because he had wanted to stay. He did not want to go back to his mother. All that woman ever did for him was give him life. Sarah had been the one to raise him. She was the one that would hold him close at night and stay up with him when he would wake with nightmares. Sarah had been the one that doctored his knees when he fell learning to ride his bike. She was more of a mother than Irene ever was. She deserved this, she deserved to be a Queen. Now all he could do is wait and let fate take its course.

* * *

Sarah, Hoggle and Sir Didymus headed for the large stone stairs. Hoggle had never been in the stairway room before though he had heard about it many times. It was ever changing, never staying the same and many people had become lost in this maze of winding steps. He was shocked to see just how confusing and huge the room was. Stairs led every which way, some were upside down, on the ceiling, some led to walls while others just circled back around. He could see how so many had lost their way or became discouraged in here. Sarah had been the first ever to defeat the maze and face Jareth.

"Come on, we have to go this way." Sarah headed east down a set of narrow stairs. Hoggle wasn't sure just how she knew the way. But he trusted her judgement. Staying close behind they followed her down several flights of stairs. It seemed like time dragged on as they kept circling around and trying different routes.

Finally as patience wore off, Sir Didymus spoke up. "My Lady we are never going to find your Brother this way, I say we should split up and meet back here in ten minutes. Should we be unsuccessful then we can continue the search together. If any of us finds the King then do not approach him, just meet here and then we can go on to face him!" Sarah knew he was right, this was the only way. Jareth wanted her to face him alone. She gave them each a tight hug and they each set off on a separate route.

* * *

Hoggle had only gone a few feet down when he decided that this was a bad idea. Turning around to call the others back he ran straight into a wall that was not there before. The stairs had changed! He banged on the wall calling for Sarah. It was no good. Giving up he continued down the steep stairway.

How were they going to meet up again if the way was blocked? He knew this was going to be a bad decision. He hoped Sarah and Didymus were okay. The stairs stopped suddenly and there was a huge black tunnel in front of him. Hoggle reached in his tiny red bag and pulled out a small lantern. He lit it then descended down the passage.

He had only gone a few yards when a very familiar sound came rumbling towards him. "Oh shit! Not them! Not the cleaners!" Quickly he ran as fast as he could down the path. A small gate led off to his right, pushing it open he gave a silent thanks that it was not locked. He saw the bladed structure pass by him, this time it was being ran by two little men.

He glanced at his surroundings. A small table held a single lit candle. the walls were glossy and shimmered in the flame's light. He knew this place all too well. It was the Oubliette. "I won't forget about her!" Hoggle screamed out loud hoping his former master could hear him.

"Now, Now Huggle I could never ask you to forget about her. Just stay away from her long enough so that she will forget about you." Jareth came out of the shadows. He looked the same as he did ten years ago. Hoggle wanted to punch that smug smile off his face.

"If you hurt her or Toby I will kill you when i get out of here! She isn't a toy you can have and play with then toss when you are done! Sarah will defeat you again Jareth and when she does I will be there to stand by her side and watch as all you have created crumbles to the ground. Sarah does not love you nor will she ever. You have ruined any chance you could have had by kidnapping Toby and throwing me in here. She loves me, Not you!" Hoggle sneered. He was tired of playing into Jareth's games. Regardless if what he said was true or not he loved the jealous look in Jareth's eyes as he pain and hurt that flickered in his stone expression was worth it. This man had caused so much grief.

"Now I understand. You want Sarah all to yourself. Am I correct? Well it happens she does not infact return your feelings Hog Brain. She has carefully guarded her heart and no one can get through those walls without the right tools. You see now I was going to ask for your help in earning her love, but I can see you would rather have her as your own. So I am going to let you sit in here and ponder about the life you shall never have with _my_ woman." Jareth disappeared as quickly as he came. Leaving Hoggle to find a way out of the damp, dark cavern.

* * *

Sir Didymus continued up the steep stone stairs. He knew that this wasn't the most brilliant of ideas but it was the only way to find King Jareth in this maze. Even if he could not find him one of the others had to. Hoggle was a brave knight and Sarah was clever, each could handle their own.

A dark shadow passed before the old knight. Didymus expertly withdrew his double edged sword. He had traded in his old lance for a more efficient weapon after the change happened. He never understood why it happened to him, he was not one of Jareth's underlings. He was a knight of his own accord.

"Sir didymus, my brave friend. I see you have changed much." On several steps above sat Jareth, his arms dangling comfortably between his knees. He looked almost boyish, very unlike the dark King he had become.

"We stopped being friends when you lost your honour. The despicable acts you have wrought upon others and this kingdom have marred your soul. I doubt we could ever have the friendship we once shared." Sadness filled Didymus as he remembered the young Jareth he once knew. A boy full of life and a strong sense of honour that none other had surpassed. It was a shame, that boy was gone now and replaced with someone who cares not for anything but his own self.

Jareth stood up, he felt a pang of guilt at his old friend's words. He knew that he was not the same boy that Sir Didymus had once knew. "Sir, I understand you have a great hate for me. I can not change what has been done. I need your assistance, in order for things to be rectified I need you to help me earn Sarah's love. This spell that has been placed on everyone has much to do with the fact that I am loosing power here. I do not know if you were aware of this, but when I became the Goblin King I swore an oath that I would defend the people and land. An oath I take very seriously, but in order to do that I must defeat and win over the one that defeated me. Sarah."

"That day I lost control and now it has began to show. The change you all have endured is just the beginning. Something's coming and it will be much, much worse. Neighboring lands are soon to find out the truth and that would bring about war. If Sarah truly does not want to be with me then I will return her to her land and I will leave her and young Toby alone. You have my word. But if I am correct and there is something there then please aid me in helping her to see that we are meant to be."

Sir Didymus thought long about Jareth's words. He remembered that day very clearly. A young Jareth received the crown not a week after his Father's death. That was a hard time for everyone involved.

The Old King had been on a journey to another realm when word got back that he had been killed. When several knights went to recover his body they too went missing, assumed dead. Jareth was torn by his Father;s apparent death. Sir Didymus had tried to cheer the lad up by saying that maybe there was a mistake and his Father was still alive but Jareth had pushed him away. Jareth's Mother had never really been in the picture and when he searched for her to tell her of The Kings death she too was missing.

Jareth had so much pain inside no wonder he had become the cold, angry man that stood before him. Didymus made up his mind. "I will assist you, but once all is done you must swear to me that you will free those that wish to remain human. Also no harm must come to Sarah, or the others, Including Hoggle." Didymus hoped he would not regret this decision.

The smile on Jareth's face was that of a young boy. He gave Didymus a swift bow then vanished. The stairs slowly began to even out and Sir Didymus could see a large room before him. Cautiously he entered. "Sir Didymus! Where Sarah? Where Hoggle?" Turning around he lost all composure as he saw the young red headed boy where the stairs had once been.

"Ludo! We for sure thought you had met your end!" He gave Ludo a hard hug as tears streamed down his cheeks. Another boy stepped from behind Ludo. He knew immediately it was Toby. The child had grown so much over the past few years. He could see the resemblance to Sarah was very prominent.

"So you are Sir Didymus? I have heard many things about you. Have you come to help in winning the heart of my sister?" Didymus could not believe how mature the young lad sounded. He walked up and shook Toby's outstretched hand.

"Yes, my boy I am here to help anyway I can, but if I may inquire about one thing. Why are you helping Jareth? Your sister did so much to keep you from him. If you only knew the hardships she had to endure to ensure your safety then you would have never agreed to help the Goblin King." Didymus had agreed to help as well, but he only did it for Sarah. He saw that deep down her heart belonged with Jareth, and even though Hoggle would never forgive him he could not go against ture love.

"I know all too well what Sarah underwent while trying to save me. You have to admit though it was all her fault. Was she not the one who wished me away? Was it not her own choices that led us to our fate? I love my sister but, the life we have back home was much worse than the life we could have had. Jareth was never going to turn me into a goblin. He has other plans for me." Didymus could see the resolve in Toby's eyes.

He knew that the boy was right about all of it. They were better off here among friends and people that truly loved them, not those that would use them up and discard them like Sarah's stepmother, Irene. Jareth was not the most noble of Kings but he had his heart in the right place when it came to Sarah and Toby. Perhaps that was what he needed to become the King he was meant to be. Now it was up to fate to see what would become of everyone.

* * *

Chapter 6

Dreamscapes and escapes

Sarah was exhausted. She had been running up and down several flights of stairs for what seemed like hours. Searching for the area where she had left her companions. No matter how hard she looked they were no where to be found. Giving up she sat down for a rest. She was so tired, just a small nap wouldn't do any harm. Her eyes were heavy, slowly she allowed them to close.

Mirrors covered the walls of a large ballroom. Sarah stared at the lavish silk and lace decorations hanging from the ceiling and on the walls. White barn owls with braided silk ribbons dangling from their beaks hung from the rafters with silver thread. Bubbles in every size floated through the air giving the room a mystical appearance. A small table, covered with a white lace and silk cloth sat in the center of the vast room next to it were two chairs facing each other. A voice from behind spoke softly in her ear.

"Sit, please." Sarah wanted to turn around but her body refused. Obeying peacefully she sat in one of the elegant chairs. Her heart raced. A tall flute appeared in front of her, filled with a clear substance. She dared not touch the stuff.

"Come now Sarah, do you think I would actually poison you?" Jareth came from behind her and sat in the chair across from hers.

"Who knows you may have spiked it with something to make me forget my purpose. We all know how you love that little trick. Its not peach flavoured is it?" A sly smirk crossed Sarah's mouth.

Jareth laughed. "You will never let me forget that will you? I was only trying to keep you by me, a feat that some would say was redundant. I mean I have Toby, he came of his own free will. So why then am I trying so hard to keep you? Sarah, I know you have much disdain for me, but if you would just give me a chance you will see I am not the monster you think I am."

Something stirred within her heart, she wanted to deny her feelings for him, she couldn't let her emotions get the best of her. Toby was clearly being manipulated. Jareth was evil. Or was he? Damn her heart and mind.

"Toby came here on his own? So tell me how was he able to find this place? Clearly you have manipulated my Brother. Jareth you must stop. Look around you, your kingdom is fallen, the Labyrinth is decaying. Your people are lost and turning back into humans. Why did you allow this to happen? I can never be with you, even if I wanted to. I have a life, Toby has a life. Please just give me the boy." Sarah jumped as Jareth abruptly pushed back his chair and slammed his fist against the table.

"Damn you Sarah, I have given up everything for you. Can't you see that? I would gladly give up being King if it meant that you would be with me. Toby understands, he hates the life you two are enduring there. He has begged me to take him away. I swore I would never do any such thing unless you came too. I love you, I need you, and if I have to I will keep you here forever until you learn to surrender to me." Before Sarah had time to process what he was saying Jareth grabbed her by her shoulders and pressed his mouth to hers in a passionate kiss. Her world stopped. Closing her eyes, Sarah returned the kiss with equal desire. She was so confused, her heart said let him win, but her mind refused. Slowly she pulled away.

"This is a dream isn't it?" She could feel her heart sink when he nodded. Why did it matter so much to her? Sarah stood up and walked over to one of the mirrors. It wasn't like last time. She did not want to escape. She wanted to stay there in that beautiful ballroom with Jareth for all eternity.

Jareth walked up behind her and pressed his face into her hair. Then softly he whispered. "Wake up, my love." Turning around she caught the shimmer of tears in his eyes as he vanished.

* * *

Hoggle searched frantically around the small room of the Oubliette. He had been able to escape before but that was because Jareth had wanted him to lead Sarah out. This time there were no hidden doors or paths. He knew it must have been hours already, yet the candle still stayed the same, forever burning.

Frustrated he began to bang on the walls, "Let me out of here Jareth!" Hoggle screamed as loud as his voice would allow.

"Geez you are going to make me deaf!" Hoggle jumped at the sound of a womans voice.

"Where are you I can't see very well in this blasted light. How long have you been down here? Do you know the way out?" A young woman stepped from the shadows. Cautiously she walked up to Hoggle. He was taken back at her beauty. Her raven colored hair glistened in the pale candlelight. Bright emerald green eyes glared at him through thick black eyelashes. Her soft skin was pale like the moon. She was wearing a long black velvet cloak over a deep purple dress. He could not make out much more detail in the dim light.

"Wow, you sure are full of questions. Yes, I know the way out but I am going to need something in return." Her full lips curved in a bright smile. Something about this woman made him want to do anything she want.

"Sure but how can I know I can trust you?" Hoggle was proud he still had his wits about him.

"My name is Nemora, I am the Queen of Nightwood. It lies on the outskirts of the Underground. I had come here in hopes to see Jareth about what has happened, It has affected my land as well and I want to help fix whatever the issue is. You wouldn't happen to know where I could find the King of Goblins would you?" She pulled out a handful of chalk from an unseen pocket of her cloak.

Sarah. Hoggle had almost forgot about her. She was trying to find Jareth as well. "Yes, I know where he is. Ill help you if you get me out of here."

Smiling, Nemora drew a door on one of the walls with a piece of green chalk. Pushing on it once, it gave way and opened up to a long corridor. She motioned for him to follow her. Together they left the Oubliette. Hoggle still had a lot of questions for her but they needed to get to the castle as fast as possible.

"So how did you end up in the Oubliette? Jareth saves that dungeon for special occasions, mainly when he wants people to forget about something." Hoggle asked. They had a ways to go might as well get to know each other on the way.

"I am actually unsure how I came to be in there. One minute I am at the castle gates demanding to speak with the King, the next I was in there, listening to you scream." She threw him a smile. It warmed his heart. Sarah. He loved Sarah, he must not let his heart stray. He hated himself for even thinking about another woman. But he couldn't help himself, and he and Sarah we not officially together.

A loud bang caught their attention. Hoggle pushed her behind him, protectively. Another bang sounded even closer. This time it shook the walls around them. Hoggle grabbed her hand in his and ran down another corridor that led off toward the left. They continued running until Hoggle saw a bright light shining through an open door.

"That must be the way out. Follow me." Hoggle headed for the doorway. Sure enough it let to the outside. Once they were safe Hoggle released Nemora's hand. A harder feat than he thought it would be. Together they began the long walk back to the castle.

"So why were you trapped down there? Mister uh, I just realized I do not know your name." Nemora sheepishly smiled up at Hoggle. He could see more of her in the bright sunlight. Her dress had a lace neckline that rested just about her soft breasts. She wore no jewelry which was odd for her being a Queen. She had a thin white scar just above her right eyebrow. He wondered how she came by it. She stood about five foot tall, making her much shorter than him.

"I was in there to forget about someone. Jareth does not like competition. My name is Hoggle," He bowed low. " I am at your service. Thank you for bailing me out of there, another minute I would have lost my mind. So how did a Queen get caught in Jareth's Oubliette? Shouldn't you have an entourage or some guards with you?" Hoggle did think it was strange for a Queen to be wandering around without at least an escort. Nemora stopped walking and turned around. The sadness in her eyes made him feel bad for asking.

"My men were attacked by these horrid ghost looking things, we were outnumbered I had hoped to find answers from Jareth, but that just got me locked up in that dungeon. Mr. Hoggle, who did Jareth want you to forget?"

"A girl I thought I was in love with." Hoggle felt odd saying it out loud.

"Are you still in love with her?" Nemora asked.

"It would be wrong to say I am, I can not explain it but my love for her has changed, I can not say why I just know it has." Hoggle did not want to admit that his feelings had indeed changed, when he thought of Sarah now, he wanted her safe but not all to himself as before. It surely could not be this woman in front of him. He had just met her, why did his heart race when he looked at her?

He had to find Sarah and see if his heart had changed. Once he saw Sarah he was sure that he would feel the same as he did before. Nemora grabbed ahold of his hand once again. Smiling she led the way as they headed for the castle beyond the Goblin City.

* * *

Chapter 7

Decisions and Truths

Candles flickered around the large bedroom causing sinister shadows to dance against the stone walls. Sarah could see that there was not much furniture in the room other than the bed she was lying on, a wooden chest, a small iron table and several statues of various types of owls. Throwing off the heavy wool blanket she noticed she was wearing a thin satin gown. Blushing she searched for her clothes. She had no idea how she came to be in this place. Who had dressed her? Was she still in Jareth's castle?

Opening up the wooden trunk she she found a beautiful lavender satin and lace dress. Under it was a bag with her undergarments folded neatly inside. Quickly she dressed. The dress was a bit snug but fit. There were no mirrors so she couldn't see what she looked like. Running her fingers through her long, thick brown tresses she tried to make them as presentable as possible.

A door opened to her right, barely a shimmer of light shone through. Sarah cautiously opened it the rest of the way. A long hallway stretched out in front of her. Several Iron candelabras were spaced out evenly along the walls lighting the way with a dim glow Sarah preceded with utmost caution. She was terrified of running into more Hollow Wraiths. The corridor seemed to carry on for a while. Finally it stopped in front of a large elaborately carved set of double doors. The scene displayed was that of a moon hovering above a vast forest, several owls were perched within the towering trees.

Sarah slowly pushed open one of the heavy doors, it slightly groaned in resistance. The room shrouded in darkness. As she entered a chill ran down her spine. Sarah knew she was not alone.

"I know you are in here, please show yourself." Her legs almost gave way, when suddenly the room was lit with multiple candles and torches. There in the center of the room was her Brother, Toby. He was staring at her with such a coldness that it stopped her in her tracks. Sarah was vaguely aware of the condition of the room.

Several candles and sconces lined the walls, a single window looked out over the massive Labyrinth. There was no furniture, besides a large wooden chair covered in what looked like the pelt of a bear.

"Toby, why are you glaring at me like that?" Sarah approached her younger sibling. She wanted to pull him to her and give him a huge hug, but he moved backwards. Shaking his head. Sarah knew how Toby was when he was angry and this was one of those times. She had seen that look on his face towards Irene but never at her.

"You wished me away." That one statement broke Sarah. It felt as if her world just crumbled beneath her. All these years she had shielded him from the truth, now here it was slapping her in that face. She did not have to ask him how he found out. Jareth, that bastard.

"Yes, I did. Many years ago when I was young and stupid." There was no point in trying to make excuses for what she had done. "Toby, I tried to make amends for what I did. I fought for you. Then I was there for you more than your own mother. I can never change what I did-"

"Just shut up! You could have stayed with him! You could have been a Queen! Our lives would have been so much better than what they have become!" Toby interjected tears streaming down his bright red cheeks. Sarah couldnt take it any longer she ran over to him and held him tight, even when he tried to push away.

"I am so sorry. I thought I was doing what was best. I was young, too young for love, and you were a baby. I thought he would for sure turn you into a Goblin. I fought for you, for us, so that we could be free! I never imagined the hell we would go through after we left here. I had hoped you would never find out that I had done such a horrible thing. Toby will you ever find it in your heart to forgive me?"

Toby could not handle his sister's tears, he wrapped his arms around her waist in a warm embrace. They held each other like that for a while until the sound of footsteps approached. Sarah was the first to pull away.

" I just realized you are wearing a dress." Toby laughed, Sarah had sworn she would never wear a dress, She had once told him of this garrish garment she had worn with puffy white sleeves and ribbons. She had said she looked like a silky marshmallow though he knew she must have been exaggerating.

Sarah gave him a nudge and smiled. "If I had a choice then I would burn it, I hate silk and I hate dresses." She made a disgusted face. Thinking back on how she once loved dresses and to dress up then he had to go and ruin it with that damned ball gown. Sarah inwardly groaned at the memory of a Masquerade ball made to help her forget.

A puff of bright red hair poking around the edge of the door caught their attention. Sarah stared open mouthed as Ludo came around the corner. She abruptly let go of Toby and ran over to to give him a tight squeeze.

"I thought you were dead! I saw the Wraith get you. How did this happen? Oh I don't care how as long as you are still alive and with us." Sarah held him close, reaching out she pulled Toby into the hug as well. Happiness filled her heart.

Sarah was so distracted by Ludo's return she did not see Jareth sneak into the room. He stood behind her, the others saw him and nodded in understanding when he nudged his head toward the open door.

"Sarah we will return with some food and drink for you, I know you are starved after the journey you have had to get here." Toby smiled sweetly as he and Ludo left the room.

She still had not noticed Jareth as she walked to the window to stare out. She was deep in thought when he wrapped his strong arms around her petite waist. Startled she jumped, but he held her fast.

"Shhh. Dont ruin this moment with words." She wanted to protest and pull away but a strange stirring in her stomach stopped her. Jareth breathed in her scent as he nuzzled her hair. Sarah reached up and touched his hands. She was lost, it felt so right, but she knew it had to be wrong. She couldn't be with him, could she? She turned to face him.

"Jareth, why? Why did you wait for me? There are hundreds of girls out there that I am sure have wished their siblings away. Why do you continue to desire me?" Sarah watched his face for any signs that this was just another illusion. That he did not in fact want her. There were none.

"How could I have ever wanted anyone else. You have been haunting my every thought since that first time you called my name. I was too rash last time. I came on too strong, and in doing so scared you away. If it is Toby you are worried for, I can assure you I will never turn him into a Goblin. I need you more now than ever, Sarah. The whole fate of the Kingdom rests in your hands. Although that is not the reason I want you by my side, this whole place can burn for all I care. I want you because you stole my heart, and I can't live without you. I love you Sarah. Always have and if you will let me I will show you everyday for all eternity just how much."

Sarah pondered his words, she did return his feelings, but fear held her back. What if this was a trap? She searched his eyes for any sign that he was lying. After carefully thinking over her options she decided to give him a chance.

"Very well Jareth, I will stay here with you, but you have to free my Brother, he can not stay here, not yet, once he gets older then he can return if he wishes, also free the Goblins and most of all do something about those hideous you wish for me to be with you then this is what I need you to do in order to gain my trust."

A boyish grin spread over the Kings face. His heart swelled at her words. Finally after so many lonely years he will be with the love of his life. "Toby, Ludo, Didymus! You all can come out of hiding now." A laughed escaped Sarah as all three scurried through the door. The expression on Toby's face was murderous.

"Like Hell i'm going back!" Toby yelled angrily. "That place is worse than the Bog! How could you abandon me to that woman that calls herself my Mother? You know what she does, if you are not there to protect me then it's off to boarding school! Sarah please let me stay with you! I swear ill behave!" Toby was crying now, and Sarah couldn't take his tears. She went to him and hugged him close.

"Toby, I know you want to stay here, but trust me its for the best that you wait till you are a little bit older. I can come see you whenever you need me, right Jareth?" Sarah looked back at Jareth and he nodded in agreement.

"Toby, since your sister has returned all the portals will be open again. She can come and go freely. Besides I do not want to upset her so you must return." Jareth winked at Toby, they had already had this discussion earlier. He had known that Sarah was going to ask that Toby be returned to his world. Jareth thought Toby was putting on an excellent performance.

The fact that Sarah was oblivious to Toby's acting surprised him.

The plan they had come up with was for Toby to return to his world for a fortnight then he would enter through a portal and seal it shut so Sarah would think that he had no way back. It was flawless. Toby was a clever young man and Jareth knew that one day he would inherit the Underground, Labyrinth, and Goblin city till that day he needed to do all he could to keep Sarah happy.

Toby finally agreed to return, which delighted Sarah. Jareth loved to see her smile. Ludo and Sir Didymus joined in the happiness and they were all talking and laughing together it was something Jareth missed. Being among friends and happy. Jareth smiled at Sarah. He was still reeling in the fact that Sarah accepted being with him. this was the moment he had been dreaming about for ten long years. Jareth walked over to Sarah and hugged her close, nuzzling his face in her hair. She smelled like strawberries and cloves. This moment was perfect, he wished it would last forever.

* * *

To be continued... will add more very soon :D


End file.
